iNeed Cash
by plug in baby57
Summary: What are two young, nubile, just legal teens going to do when they need cash? Drabbleish oneshot. No ship.


Despite the growing monetary gains, Carly had begun to feel that there was something slightly wrong. Most of Sam's ideas were morally dubious at the best of times but something about this one really stank. It was undoubtedly a lucrative venture, but she had a nagging feeling that two girls, only just turned eighteen shouldn't be doing this. Or shouldn't be doing it for money anyway. She looked up from the pile of cash she was counting.

"Sam," she caught the other girl's attention. "Should we be doing this?"

"Sure," Sam replied. "How else are we going to know how much we've earned?" She asked, misunderstanding Carly's point.

"What I mean is, have we actually earned this?" She tried to clarify.

"Of course." Sam replied, slightly puzzled by the concept of a rhetorical question.

"No, what I mean is," She had to clarify further. "Is it right to earn money through sex?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sam asked. "Sex is fun," she reasoned, "and we all need money. Where's the problem?"

"Well, you're not supposed to mix the two. It's sort of frowned upon."

"Think of it this way," Sam began. "You need to pay rent, you need to pay for food. There's a forty inch plasma T.V downstairs that will get repossessed if you don't have money. If you weren't doing this, you'd have to be earning it in a bitch job at the Groovy Smoothie or Build-A-Bra where you'll get ten bucks an hour. At the moment we get a hundred for doing almost nothing."

"I suppose you've got a point." Carly conceded. They finished counting the money and separated it into three piles, one substantially smaller than the others. They were shortly joined in the studio by an exhausted Spencer wearing only his underwear. He seemed overtly upset. He was about to get even more upset.

"That's your share." Sam said, pointing towards the pitifully small pile of cash. Spencer looked at it and felt a great injustice. He looked at it a second time and felt a great anger.

"That's smaller than last weeks!" He complained. "Mrs Briggs forced me to eat dog biscuits, I'm pretty sure Wendy isn't legal and Gibby made me wear a dress and give him a lap dance!" He shouted. "And you're taking a bigger cut than me?"

"Look," Sam said. "We're the management. The management gets paid more, that's the way it is."

"I earned it, I should get more money." He countered.

"Spence, when a position opens up in the hierarchy you'll be free to apply, your time with the business is sure to put you ahead of other applicants but for the moment we've got all the higher ups we need."

"Wait," Spencer tried to wrap his mind around what Sam had just said. "The business? What business? It's just you two pimping me out." He thought for another moment. "Why am I even going along with this? I'm in charge in this house, not you two! Sam get out and Carly go to your room."

Carly turned to Sam and nodded. They had a plan for any dissent arising from Spencer. From her pocket, Sam produced two elastic bands and stood up. She placed one through the loop of the other and pulled both ends to combine the two into one weapon. She moved it to her back, placed both thumbs through each of the loops. She twisted her right arm to move the band over her shoulder, and extended it straight out. She appeared to be giving Spencer a 'thumbs up' signal, whilst her left arm was brought forward in a similar manner to pull the band taut around her back.

Spencer was puzzled by the whole process she had just gone through. His puzzlement was soon transformed into pain. Sam loosed her weapon and Spencer found a lot of Elastic potential energy transferring into his right nipple with force. He yelped like the dog Mrs Briggs had treated him as. During the long time it took for him to recover from the pain, he realised that the next time Sam tried it he could just run as it took a long time to prepare.

"Now I know what you're doing, that won't work a second time." He said to her. Had he paid any attention, he'd have noticed Sam had her thumb raised and index finger extended, like the childhood image of a gun, but with six more bands looped from the tip of her index finger, around the back of her thumb and held against her palm with her spare fingers.

After an unnaturally skilled display from Sam's six shooter, as Spencer writhed on the floor with a sore, reddening chest and one long welt across a cheek from Sam's carefully placed head shot, Carly asked him a question.

"Are you going to do what we say?"

"No," He choked out, standing back up. "I'm in charge here, and I'm-" He was stopped in his tracks by Sam's latest elastic band weapon. It looked to be about thirty elastic bands all tied together, with one end of the massed rubber held in her palm and the other looped around her elbow and back to her hand, where it was secured around an outcropping knuckle. Carly, aware of Spencer's tendency towards being a pansy, knew this would secure his cooperation. He could barely handle some minor stinging, he would really be afraid of being bruised and possibly winded. He quickly dropped to his knees and started pleading.

"I'm glad we have an understanding." Carly said. "Now be a dear and get us a couple of smoothies." Spencer rushed from the apartment, as far from Sam as possible. She gently released the mass of rubber from her arm, and sat back down next to Carly.

"I was really hoping he said no."

**--A/N--**

**Somewhere along the line this just went into absurd territory. My first idea was to do my typical lead in and then reveal something else, this time have Carly and Sam talk about prostitution but then have then reveal being they're Spencer's pimps. I was going to use a more believable (in a fashion) idea that they were whoring out Spencer because he was bad with his finances, rarely actually sells his sculptures and the rent desperately needed paying. Thus Carly and Sam (mainly Sam) forced him to become a prostitute, whilst they used the proceeds to pay the bills. One of my ideas was that he actually bought a new car to cut it in half and put it in the studio. It was going to end with Carly explaining all this to him. Then I had the idea that it would be funnier just to have Sam fire elastic bands at him until he submits.**

**Also, if you're going to try any of those techniques at home, remember to twist the elastic bands for extra range and power.  
**


End file.
